dice_camera_actionfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode List
Dice, Camera, Action! Episode List Episodes are aired live on Twitch.tv/dvd Tuesdays at 4-6 PM PST. Watch the Twitch stream to also view the audience commentary (and occasional cast comments!) Episodes 1-74 are also available in .mp3 format (thanks to Venuc). Season 1 * [http://dice-camera-action.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_1:_Velcome Episode 1: Velcome].''' Original air date 3/15/16. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 2: '''Dance Card. Original air date 3/22/16. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 3: What Sweet Music. Original air date 3/29/16. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 4: Flour Children. Original air date 4/5/16. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 5: Raven Kind. Original air date 4/12/16. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 6: All Will Be Well. Original air date 4/19/16. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 7: Unhappy Days. Original air date 4/26/16. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 8: Really Most Sincerely Dead. Original air date 5/3/16. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 9: Nine-Tenths of the Law. Original air date 5/10/16. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 10: It Tolls for Thee. Original air date 5/17/16. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 11: Devil's Bride. Original air date 5/24/16. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 12: A Grave Mistake. * Episode 13: Were Are We. * Episode 14: Inhuman Nature. * Episode 15: Tree of Woe. * Episode 16: A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing. * Episode 17: The Road Never Traveled. * Episode 18: The Simulacrum. * Episode 19: Trapped in Amber. * Episode 20: The Vampiric Persuasion. * Episode 21: Nevermore. * Episode 22: Dead Meat. * Episode 23: Van Richten's Wild Ride. * Episode 24: Twitching Hour. * Episode 25: I Dream of Vistani. * Episode 26: The Greater Good. * Episode 27: Thing in the Rug. * Episode 28: Everything's Fine!. * Episode 29: Dark Horses. * Episode 30: Nail in the Coffin. * Episode 31: Let There Be Light. Season 2 * Episode 32: No Place Like Home. * Episode 33: Were and Tear. * Episode 34: Thine Own Elf. * Episode 35: Fee, Fi, Fo, and Fum. * Episode 36: Small Packages. * Episode 37: Royal Rumble. * Episode 38: Icebreaker. * Episode 39: Fortune Favors the Cold. * Episode 40: Big Yak Attack. * Episode 41: Evil Inside. * Episode 42: Home Fires. * Episode 43: Meltdown. * Episode 44: Animals in Heat. * Episode 45: Fire Giant Override. * Episode 46: Heartbroken. * Episode 47: Apocalypse Drow. * Episode 48: The Hero Conundrum. * Episode 49: Distraction Force! * Episode 50: Mountain of Ashes. * Episode 51: Bite the Dust. * Episode 52: Can't Hurt Sunshine. * Episode 53: The Double-Edged Sword. * Episode 54: Together Forever. * Episode 55: Flesh and Blood. * Episode 56: Prime Evil. * Episode 57: Wrath of Strahd. * Episode 58: Bloodbath. * Episode 59: Snowflakes in Kronenheim. * Episode 60: The Red, the White, and the Crew. * [Crossover episode: Acquisitions Inc: Enter the Trashwitch] Penny Arcade Podcast. * [Crossover Episode: Acquisitions Inc: PAX West 2017] Penny Arcade Website. Season 3 * Episode 61: End of the World. * Episode 62: Abandon Ship. * Episode 63: Bad Dates. * Episode 64: In Guide We Trust. * Episode 65: Bait and Twitch. Original air date 10/22/17. Twitch (partial 1) (partial 2). DCA Reddit summary. Explanation by Anna. * Episode 66: Ghosts and Goblins. * Sock Puppet Recap Special (eps 1-64). Original air date 10/31/17. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 67: Vengeance Is Mine. * Episode 68: Grung at Heart. * Episode 69: Pax Sub Optima. * Episode 70: The Serpent Eats the Sun. * Episode 71: Flower Power. * Episode 72: The Star Goddess. * Episode 73: Tortle Recall. * Episode 74: Gods Rest Ye Merry Wafflecrew. * Episode 75: Apex Predator. Original air date 1/2/18. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 76: Band on the Run. Original air date 1/9/18. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 77: Come Slither. Original air date 1/16/18. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 78: Mortal Coils.Original air date 1/23/18. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 79: The Nightmare Scenario. Original air date 1/30/18.YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 80: Kaboom It May Concern. Original air date 2/6/18. YouTube. Twitch. * Episode 81: Alignment.